


Daughter Dearest

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, The Legion of Doom (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Exploring the base they're using Damien Darhk and Eobard Thawne find an unconscious woman who they discover might be the key to finding the Spear of Destiny.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Daughter Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had that I may add more to at some point but until then enjoy.

The remains of the Time Masters base were really depressing, Damien Darhk decided as he wandered through it. The speedster who had brought him here had disappeared again, so Damien had started to explore.

A bright light came from the corridor in front of him and he heard a loud thud that he recognised to be a body hitting the floor.

“What was that?” Thawne appeared suddenly.

Damien shook his head, “No idea.”

The two men slowly moved through the room to check on what the noise was, considering who used to reside here it could be anything, both stalling in surprise to see a young woman lying there unconscious.

“Where did she come from?” Damien frowned in thought.

Thawne shook his head, looking over interested when the woman let out a soft moan. Opening her eyes, the woman stared at them fearfully.

“Who…” she stammered, “Who are you?”

Glancing over at the speedster Damien gave the woman a comforting smile, “We’re friends. Can you tell us your name?”

Confusion covered her face, “Gid…Gid…” frustration filled her and the lights around the room flickered.

“Gideon?” Thawne guessed as they both looked around thoughtfully.

She nodded, “That is familiar. Do you know me?” the lights flickered again as fear filled her eyes, “I don’t remember anything.”

Damien gave her a gentle smile, “Yes. We will be a few seconds okay.”

Taking the other man’s arm Damien pulled him out of earshot, “Who is she?”

“I don’t know,” Thawne said, “But Gideon was an AI. I wonder if this is a human version, strange things happen here according to legend.”

“So, she has no idea who she is,” Damien mused, “And from that little display she has powers we can use.”

Thawne nodded, “We need to make sure she trusts us completely.”

Damien smiled, “Leave that to me.” Moving back to the confused woman he knelt by her side, “Do you not recognise me at all?”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s alright, sweetheart,” Damien cooed, “I promise you’re safe. Some people abducted you, and we’ve just found you again.” He gently stroked her hair, “You never have to worry about them again, we’re your family.”

Big grey eyes looked at him, “You are?”

“My darling daughter,” Damien said, seeing Thawne’s surprised look, “I’m your father and this is your Uncle Eobard. You’re safe with us.”

“You’re my father?” she asked confused but hopeful that she wasn’t alone.

Hugging her close Damien nodded, “I am, my dear one.

“Why don’t I remember you?” Gideon whispered.

“Because some people took you from me,” Damien told her, catching Thawne’s eye who nodded, “They tried to turn you against us, tried to make you think we were your enemy.”

“They wanted your gifts,” Thawne joined in, “To use what makes you so special to hurt us but you fought them. We think your escape is the reason you can’t remember us.”

“We’ve got you back now,” Damien took over again continuing to hug the young woman close, “We’re a family again, my darling daughter. And with your help we’ll stop the ones who hurt you.”

*********************************************

Gideon Darhk checked herself in the mirror, fixing her hair back. She was annoyed that she’d been left here while Uncle Eo did whatever he did when he disappeared while her father, and their new acquaintance Malcolm, went to try to find a piece of the Spear they were looking for.

Despite her annoyance at being left behind, it gave her some time to work on her own gifts which were slightly unpredictable at times. She could connect to computers easily but the magic that flowed through her veins had been erratic for the past year since her escape from the people who had taken her from her family.

With a deep breath she began to go through the exercises her father had given her. She was getting better, but whatever those people had done had depleted her abilities so much it was like she was starting from the beginning.

“Gideon?” the call came from the other room about three hours later, “Where are you, dear?”

Heading through to the other room, Gideon found her father with Malcolm.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” she asked, smiling slightly when he leaned over and kissed her temple.

Annoyance covered his face, “Unfortunately no.”

“You know if you took me with you then I could help,” she noted archly.

Her father frowned, resting his hand on her cheek, “Then it is possible those people could get near you again. I will never let them. You need to stay here where you’re safe from them.”

“I’m not a child, Father,” Gideon stated annoyed.

A slight smile touched his lips, “No, you’re not. But if anything happened to you it would destroy me. I lost your mother, my dear one. I can’t lose you as well.”

Gideon hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry, Father.”

Damien smiled as he hugged his daughter to him. She had been with them for almost a year and, although it was a ruse telling her she was family, Damien had become very fond of the young woman. He always knew he would make an excellent father especially to a daughter. And, in his opinion, he had been.

Gideon was brilliant. Her ability to connect with computers was unparalleled which meant they could access the systems in their base easier than before. And when she had shown some talents regarding magic, he knew she was meant to be his child.

The only problem was how wilful she could be at times when she didn’t get her way. One of the times she’d had a small tantrum she turned off the gravity. Eobard noted it was likely as she was previously an AI then she wasn’t as in control of her emotions as a normal human would be. Damien did his best to ensure that there was no repeat of that episode.

“Okay,” he let her go, “How are your studies going, my dear?”

Gideon sighed, “Not as well as I had hoped. I am trying, father but…”

Damien hushed her, “It isn’t your fault, darling. The so-called Legends who abducted you, it’s their doing that your gifts have been diminished.”

“But if my magic doesn’t work properly,” Gideon whispered, “How can I help stop these ‘Legends’?”

Damien smiled, “Your other gifts work. And when the time comes you will help us destroy those who hurt you.”

She gave him another smile and kissed his cheek before leaving. He smiled to himself, she was going to be their secret weapon.

*********************************************

“Gideon,” her uncle said as he walked into the room where she was going through the information that he’d asked her to look at, “We’re back.”

Before she could say anything, she heard a cry come from the other room. Curiously she started towards the sound, frowning confused when Eo caught her arm.

“No, my dear,” he said softly, “I do not want you to be exposed to this.”

Gideon frowned confused, “To what?”

Another cry came, and she looked over to the door.

“Who is that?” Gideon asked.

Eo took her hand in his, “He was working with the Legends.” He held onto her as she gasped in horror, “He can’t hurt you, dear. But to protect you, we need to get information from him.”

“Will this hurt him?” Gideon demanded.

The scream that came from the other room answered her question.

“A little,” he assured.

Gideon turned to look at the door again where one of those who had taken something precious from her waited, “Good.”

The screams coming from the other room finally stopped and Gideon looked up when her father and Malcolm walked back in.

“Well?” Eo asked.

Malcolm frowned, “Nothing. He refuses to talk.”

“Claims he knows nothing,” her father added.

“Gideon,” Eo said with a smile, “Why don’t you try?”

“Thawne?” her father growled.

Her uncle held up his hand, “Sometimes you need to try honey. Gideon, use your gifts on him.”

“My magic doesn’t work that well,” Gideon reminded him.

“I’m pretty sure he’s not talking about those gifts,” Malcolm smirked.

Damien frowned again, “Thawne…”

“Gideon,” Eo told her, “Go.”

Confused Gideon headed out of the room towards where the man was being held. She reached the doorway and bit her lip before peeking inside. The man on the chair in the centre of the room had his head down, she could see his arms were tied behind his back, but his long shaggy hair was covering his face. Taking a long deep breath, Gideon stepped into the room. Her heeled boots clicking on the floor made the man flinch.

“I don’t…” he breathed, “I don’t know…I don’t know anything. Please…I don’t know anything.”

He finally looked up at her and Gideon paused, something inside her ached at seeing him battered and afraid before her. Gideon moved closer, frowning when he flinched away from her.

“Please,” he whispered, as she rested her hand on his cheek, “I don’t know what they want to know. Please help me.”

“Shh,” Gideon soothed, sliding her fingers through his hair, “You’re alright, it’s okay.”

He stared at her in disbelief, “How? They don’t believe I know nothing. Because I know nothing. I’m a film student not Rip Hunter. I don’t remember anything about being him, I thought I made him up.”

Gideon frowned at the name, but she shook it away and instead focussed on the frightened man in front of her. 

“I’ll take care of you,” she breathed, knowing she meant it because the thought of him being hurt horrified her, “I promise.”

Damien stared at his daughter, “What?”

“I want him,” she said, “He knows absolutely nothing. But we can’t let him go back to those people. Let me keep him,” Gideon smiled sweetly, “He can be my pet.”

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Damien asked, “Pet?”

“You didn’t let me have the dragon I found,” she pouted.

“It wasn’t house trained, dear,” Damien reminded her, it was a conversation they’d had several times already.

Gideon sighed and pointed through the window to the man tied to the chair, “Then I want the puppy.”

“He’s not a puppy,” Damien shook his head.

Malcolm shrugged, “Wouldn’t be too sure about that. He’s got the shaggy hair, the nervous bounce and I’m pretty sure he peed on the furniture earlier when you threatened him with the cleaver.”

Damien turned to Eobard who nodded, ‘Uncle Eo’ always gave into her.

“Fine, but he’s your responsibility,” Damien told her sternly.

Gideon beamed and bounced over to kiss his cheek, “Thank you, Father. I’ll take good care of him. He can even sleep in my bed.”

“No,” Damien snapped sharply, “His own bed.”

Shrugging she left to claim her new pet. Turning to look at the other two men who were watching him in bemusement, Damien noted, “I’m not having him get any ideas about my little girl.”

Malcolm waited until Gideon was completely out of range before noting, “I take it this is a plan.”

Thawne nodded, “Our girl is the soothing balm who will help him feel safe, he’ll drop his guard and then we’ll get what we want from him.”

“Or we wait till he’s completely enamoured,” Malcolm mused, “And threaten her.”

Damien glared at the other man, growling as Thawne grabbed his arm.

“You don’t threaten my daughter,” Damien snarled.

“She’s not actually your daughter,” Malcolm reminded him.

“We’ve spent a good amount of time ensuring she believes that she is,” Thawne replied, “Gained her loyalty and made sure she hates the Legends. We need to be careful that we do nothing to remove that. We’ll need her to get the part of the Spear away from them.”

*********************************************

Phil watched the beautiful woman walk into the room, part of him was still utterly terrified but there was something about her that drew him to her. Phil couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She smiled at him as she crouched by his side and slid her fingers through his hair again.

“Alright,” she said softly, “I’m going to untie you, but you can’t run away. If you try, then they might not let me keep you.”

Confusion filled him, “Keep me?”

She gave him a sweet smile and a kiss on the forehead, “They’re letting me keep you, my puppy.”

Phil grimaced, “Puppy?”

“Shh,” she whispered in his ear, “As long as they think that then you will be safe.”

He looked at her sharply, “What do you mean?”

“You have to trust me,” the beautiful woman said softly, her fingers sliding through her hair, “I want to protect you. The people you were with are dangerous.”

Phil shook his head, “They weren’t the ones trying to kill everyone for a piece of wood. The men who brought me here, who tortured…” he trailed off before finishing, “They’re the dangerous ones.”

She frowned at him, “They are my family. And the people you’re talking about, these so-called Legends, abducted me. They took me from the people I love and because of them the gifts I have, the gifts my mother gave me are practically gone. My father is trying to stop them because they want to destroy the universe. We’re trying to save it and sometimes you have to do things you don’t like or want in order to do so.”

Shaking his head, Phil whispered, “That’s not true.”

A frown covered her face and her eyes darkened in annoyance, “I am trying to protect you because if you cannot help us then you have no place here. My father is a pragmatic man who knows if you are not with us then you are the enemy.” She rested her hand on his cheek once more, “I don’t want you to be our enemy.”

Understanding that giving into the whims of this woman was currently the only way he was going to survive, Phil nodded, “What do I call you?”

“Gideon,” she told him, giving him a beaming smile and clapping her hands together.

Phil nodded realising in some ways she was much more dangerous than the men who held him captive.

Gideon led her new pet into her room, he was quiet but obediently followed her through the corridors looking around. She had set up a bed for him in the corner despite her father’s annoyance, but she wanted him close by. There was something about him, something she needed close to her and she wanted to protect him.

“It’s alright,” she told him, “That’s yours.”

Phil stood looking confused, he was so adorable, and Gideon just wanted to stroke his hair to soothe him.

“Okay,” Phil said softly.

Rolling her eyes that he hadn’t moved, Gideon took his hand and pulled him further inside sitting him on his bed.

“Are you hungry?” she asked concerned.

Nervously Phil nodded.

Gideon smiled sweetly, “I’ll get you something, but you have to stay here.” He opened his mouth and Gideon frowned, “Promise me.”

Phil nodded again.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Gideon left him in the room alone.

Phil watched the beautiful woman leave the room. He wanted to run out the room and try to find a way out of here now he was alone. But he had no idea where he was or if there was a way out, not to mention he didn’t want to upset Gideon. Because he had a feeling if he upset her then she would be more terrifying than the three men who had already tortured him.

There was something about her, something that tickled at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t work out what it was.

“So,” the voice of one of his torturers came suddenly making Phil spin and press his back against the wall, “Are you getting comfortable?”

Phil stared at the man, he remembered was called Damien, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

“My daughter is special,” Damien continued, “And if you touch her, in fact even think about touching her then I will gut you. Do you understand me?”

Shaking slightly Phil nodded, his eyes widening as Damien stepped closer, a knife appearing in his hand and pressing it to Phil’s throat. Damien frowned suddenly, grabbing Phil’s chin and staring at his mouth thoughtfully.

“Father?” Gideon’s voice made Damien step back, “Leave him alone. You promised me.”

Throwing a dark glare at Phil, Damien walked over to her and gave her a smile, “It’s alright, dear. I am just ensuring he knows to act like a gentleman or else.”

When he left the room, Gideon moved to Phil checking him for wounds before sitting him down and giving him the food that she’d brought.

“I need you to distract her,” Damien told Eobard, “So I can extract the tooth.”

“And you’re sure about this?”

Damien nodded, “I’ve seen the trick before. Once we have it then, hopefully we’ll get the information on where he hid the other parts of the spear.”

Eobard mused for a few moments, “Alright, I’ll get her opinion on the next mission.”

Damien smiled, they were about to get a lead at last. 

After he practiced a little dentistry.

*********************************************

“Are you still angry with me, dear?” Damien asked as he escorted Gideon to the bank.

“You promised me you would not harm my puppy,” Gideon stated sharply.

Damien rubbed her arm, “It was to help him, my dear one. By removing his tooth we found the bank which will hopefully allow us to find the next part of the Spear. Your…pet knows where these are but somehow the knowledge has been blocked. The Legends were using him in the hopes he would lead them to the other parts.”

Gideon grimaced, “They were?”

“Yes, dear,” he said, opening the door for her, “I told you how ruthless they are and what they’ll do to get what they want. In order for us to save the universe from them.”

Sighing Gideon hugged her father’s arm tightly, “I’m sorry for not letting you explain, father but it would have been better if you’d told me. I could have helped ensure he wasn’t scared.”

Gently kissing her forehead, Damien continued them to the bank manager.

The man behind the desk gave them a warm, welcoming smile, “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” Damien smiled back, “I’d like to open a safety deposit box for my daughter.”

Eobard smiled as he studied the information on screen as Rip Hunter’s memories lay before him. The three locations of the Spear were right in his grasp, all he had to do was return the memories to the idiot they had taken from the grasp of the morons who kept getting in his way.

“Well?” Damien demanded, “Can you fix him or not?”

Eobard nodded slowly, “Yes, but…”

“But?” Malcolm demanded annoyed.

“As much of an idiot as our friend Phil is,” Eobard noted, “If he did know anything, he would spill his guts the moment either of you threaten him.”

“But he knows nothing,” Malcolm sighed in annoyance, “So, put the information back in his head.”

Eobard shook his head, “Which leaves us with Rip Hunter.”

“I thought that’s who we wanted?” Damien demanded.

“We do,” Eobard replied, “But Hunter will not give in easily and won’t be as easy to contain. Especially in this place since he knows it better than we do.”

“So, what’s your plan?” Malcolm demanded.

Eobard chuckled, “A few alterations to his personality will make him much more amenable to our cause.”

“Good,” Malcolm nodded understanding what the speedster was doing. Glancing to one side he saw the annoyed frown on Damien’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Gideon won’t be happy we’ve taken her pet from her,” Damien sighed.

She was laying curled up on her bed when Damien knocked on the door. 

“Go away,” Gideon snapped.

Walking in he sat on the bed behind her, “My dear daughter, you know this wasn’t to hurt you.”

“Then why?” Gideon turned to him, “He was mine, why take him from me?”

“Because we discovered something,” Damien soothed, stroking her hair, “Like you, the Legends took his memories from him. Although this time they created a false personality so that they could use him.”

Sitting up, empathy shone in her eyes, “They took his memories too?”

Damien nodded, “But we’ve returned them to him,” he kissed her forehead, “I wish we could do the same for you.”

Gideon hugged him.

“Would you like to meet, Rip Hunter?”

Wiping her eyes Gideon nodded, “I would.”

Standing Damien offered her his hand and he led her to the main room. Standing in the centre of the room Eobard was giving orders to their new recruit. It was clear that this was no longer Phil, with his hair neatly shorn and his beard trimmed, the change in posture especially screamed this loud and clear.

As Damien led Gideon into the room Rip turned, and his eyes instantly fell on her. Gideon stepped away from Damien taking the few steps until they were face to face.

“Gideon,” Rip breathed, his hand coming to rest on her cheek.

Her eyes locked with his and the lights all around the room flickered. Eobard, Damien and Malcom caught one another’s eyes, all realising they may have just made a mistake letting them meet.


End file.
